1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for an organic electronic element and a manufacturing apparatus therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method for an organic electroluminescence element (organic EL element) and a manufacturing apparatus therefor.
2. Related Background Art
Organic electronic elements such as organic EL elements have been developed prosperously. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-111285, contamination constituents such as moisture and oxygen in an atmosphere contaminate elements under formation due to intervention of the atmosphere, which leads to deterioration of characteristics of the elements. With the aim for performing a thin film forming process throughout, as a method for solving this problem, a method has been tried in which: one vacuum conveying vessel is located at the center; plural vacuum depositing vessels are arranged therearound; a substrate is delivered while spaces among the vessels are kept in a vacuum state, thereby performing vapor deposition successively.
It is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-117973, p. 7, that a plasma CVD method is preferable to a sputtering method in the formation of an inorganic protective film. Further, it is described that: an area for temporarily storing a substrate, which waits to be subjected to plasma CVD treatment, is provided; after being stored in the storage area, a specific number of the substrates are collectively carried in a plasma CVD device; and the inorganic protective film is formed on the substrates at once.
The inventors of the present invention have noticed that it is important that a way of holding a substrate is optimized in each of a step of forming an upper electrode and a step of forming a passivation layer.
The reason for this is that the inventors consider that it is important for performance of an organic electronic element that: an undesired substance is prevented from adhering onto a substrate in the upper electrode formation; and a thickness of a substrate surface is made uniform in the passivation layer formation.